The Fall of Harmony
by war-lover12
Summary: Death, destruction, new, and chaos. But not the work of discord, but of a monster powered by lost hope and fear.
1. Chapter 1

The fall of Harmony

Authors note: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so don't be mean and leave bad me know about any mistakes. Enjoy the story.

P.S this is after Twilight is a alicorn.

Clover123: Hey, guys. This is Clover, a friend of war-lover. I helped him edit. Some of the letters that should be capitalized aren't, because war-lover's keyboard is messed up. I know nothing about this franchise, however. war - lover wrote the entire story, I just helped with the spelling and punctuation.

Disclaimer:

war-lover: Gryffindors are red...

Clover:... Ravenclaws are blue...

Both: ... We don't own 'My Little Pony'...

war-lover's sister: SO PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO. NOT. SUE.

* * *

><p>Prolouge: The Shadow King<p>

Celestia sat upon her throne smiling from the letter that Twilight had just sent her on the meaning of friendship. "Oh, Celestia," said a mysterious voice. "you smile at the simplest of things, don't you?"

Celestia's head darted around the room as the guards moved in front of her. "Who are you? Show yourself", Celestia said, her smile turning into a grimace of fear.

"you wish to see me. Fine." the room went black as if the light had disappeared from existence, as a ring of black fire formed in the center of the throne room. The ring then formed a dark sphere that then vanished. A pony stepped out from the ring of dark fire; He stood tall with fur as black as a black hole itself. Celestia shuddered.

His tail was a dark flame flickering in the light creating darkness. Celestia looked at his mane. She felt as though it was not made of hair but of a darkness and hatred. Then Celestia looked him in the eyes and she felt the lost hope. Fear. She felt the unloved heart inside him.

"Who are you?" asked Celestia.

"Who am I? W_ho am I?_ I am the hatred and fear of every pony. **_I am the Shadow King._**"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The death of one precious

Celestia walked down the hall with Twilight, and Luna.

"What did you need me for?" Twilight asked. Luna looked at Celestia then spoke.

"There is a is a story that you must know before we tell you what you are up against."

Celestia walked up to Twilight."The story dates back 4000 years when I was just a filly.

_*flash back*_

"I was not the first born. I had a brother named Akmar, which means lit by the moon. He was to take over the duty of the moon. He was a very kind pony... until one day he went mad, and harmony seemed to be his main goal. Akmar seemed to see the harmony that our parents had made the sun set and moon rise as evil and destructive. Then, one night when the castle was dark, my brother tried to steal the elements of harmony, from my mother and father. Akmar was caught and then tried to take them by force but failed. They could sense the darkness that he had chosen to become. They sadly banished him to the the stars for a eternal prison, so as we thought. He has somehow escaped and is stronger the ever. You must fi..."

The hall went black; the doors to the hallway slammed shut as the same a ring of fire formed in the center of the room. An alicorn pony stepped out of the fire then every then vanished.

"Akmar," Celestia said a frown on her face.

"Don't look so happy to see me. I was only gone for 4000 years in that prison father put me in but, I can't be contained." said Akmar

Celestia looked her brother in the eyes "what are you going to do now?"

" end harmony" Akmar shouted as he lunged at Celestia with his sword raised preparing to swing. Celestia dogged the incoming attack. Celestia used her magic to summon her sword. Twilight and Luna stood and watched the two sword colliding together. Sparks falling from the clashing sword.

" stop this, i don't wont to harm you" Celestia shouted as she block a swing to the side.

" you harm me would like to see you try" at that moment Akmar thrusted the tip his sword straight torts Celestia's heart. Celestia swung her sword to block but it was to late. Celestia's sword knocked Akmar's sword to were it went straight into her chest. Akmar looked Celestia straight in the eye and said " watch as your empire falls at the hand of your on brother" Akmar pulled at his blade from her chest and vanished.

Everyone stood in a straight line as they walked down the rainy road to the cemetery. The church bells ringing through out the clouds. It seemed if as the world it's self was crying from the death of Celestia. Every house they past was as if there was no one home the curtains were pulled down lights from candles could be seen the grave stone that marked "here lie the princess of the sun killed by her brothers hand But, She has now joined her parents in a eternal rest that will never be forgotten.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 Goddess of the sun and moon

Luna sat in her her sisters throne it was mounts after the death of celestia and she still refused to take her sisters spot at the throne. She was tiered Even with Twilight helping around the castle Luna had to take the responsibility of the moon and the sun she was still a child from a alicorn's point of view in age growth. Even though Twilight is an alicorn she is to young and weak to take the sun or moon but there was more problems at hand than the problem of the sun and moon goddess. Akmar A.K.A Shadow king was visiting and toying with the guards at night for the last month scaring them with shadows. On top of every thing Cadence and shining armor had come to the castle to keep Luna company sense the death of her sister but the real affect is on twilight. Twilight sat a the end of Celestia's grave next to a single white rose she planted in the ground. She had been going to the grave each week on the same day for the last month. Twilight would talk to the grave on every thing she did that week and the one lesson on friend she learned.

* * *

><p>Shining armor walked over to Twilight and sat next to her on the soft grass " Twilight do you want to talk about it. I know something has been bothering you for the last month"<p>

A single tear dripped from the eye's of Twilight " I sat and watched Celestia fight and die I it was my fault It was all my fault." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence before she burst in to tears.

Shining armor looked at his sister sadly the said " It was not your fault Twilight you did what you could. Luna told me you did what Celestia would want you didn't lose hope."

* * *

><p>Luna sat at the base of the throne watching the over the dreams of every pony end there nightmares but awaking to find hers has not been just a small dream but, real life it's self. she needed help some pony to watch over dreams at night so Luna could raise the sun in the morning without struggle then Luna remembered Discord.<p>

" did some pony remember dear old me" said Discord apeering out of thin air right next to Luna

" Discord stop playing games this is very important" Luna said stepping away from him.

" fine but may i ask were is Celestia I haven't heard from her in weeks" Discord asked

Luna looked into the eye's of Discord, he looked back then a single tear rolled down the cheek of Luna.

" No, No! Please that couldn't" Discord said sitting down tears forming in his eye's then anger struck " WHO DID THIS!"

Luna looked at Discord then said "the Shadow King"

Discord spone around then yelled into the air " I''m coming for you I am coming for you Shadow king"

Then Akmar`s voice rang through out the throne room" ooh I am so sceard what are you going to do cover me in chocolate or wait are you going to put a gotten candy cloud above my head"

Luna then cut in "Discord calm down there is no point in this we will make him pay soon"

Dicord looked in Luna`s eyes she looked back a small tear roles down the face of Discord he turned away then said "I will help I know you need help with the raising and setting of the Sun"

* * *

><p>Discord Sat at the grave of cleasta "I am so start I wasn't there to stop him" a tear slid down his cheek. He snapped his fingers a book then appeared " you read theses to me when I was in my stone prison it was one of your favourites". Discord opened the book and began to read "chapter one: A forgotten land"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hey it is War-lover12 here sorry it took so long i had to think of a good chapter if you have any good ideas for a chapter i am all ears just PM me thanks enjoy the chap.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Elements of darkness<p>

Twilight sat waiting at the Canterlot train station for the ponyville train to arrive. Twilight looked down the track to see a small train speeding down the track to the station, as the train pulled to a steady stop Twilight looked at the only cart on the train before the door opened and she was on the ground. She got to her hooves to see Pinkey pie jumping up from the floor.

"sorry Twilight i was just so happy to see you" Pinkey said as every pony stepped out the cart each greeting with smiles and hugs. Twilight led them to the castle where the guard has increased by 100 fouled. They entered the castle passing guards every few seconds each one had a spear at hand Twilight led them to a large old hard oak wood door. Twilight's horn glowed with magic as she cast a spell on the great door, a loud creak sounded through out the hall way behind the door as it opened."The hall way of windows is what they called it" They walked in passing windows of Equestrian history each picture holds a story. Twilight walked up to a window that had a white Alicorn holding a sun in her hooves in the sun had writing witch were the last words of Celestia's last breath.

"Everything that rices

must fall but is

never forgotten in the heart

of one true"

Twilight looked down sighed then continued walking on to the end of the hall way. They walked up to Discord who stood in front of a large golden door witch was used to keep the elements safe from any evil hooves or claws. Discord looked around then asked "are you ready". Twilight shook her head once then discord turned around to the door. Her walked up then tapped the four corners of the door her slowly backed away as the door slid open. A chest Sat on a stand Discord grabbed the the chest walked Towards twilight. He opened the chest levitating each element on the barriers then closed the chest and replacing back to it's stand closeing the door right after. They walked down the hall to the throne room door Discord snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Twilight entered first the rest followed behind then Discord snapped once more the doors closed. Luna Sat in stood in the ground of the room a frown on her face.

"This better work Discord" Luna said "this better summon him"

"It will" said Dicord "Twilight you know what to do"

Twilight made her friends form a critical in the center of the room she looked at each of her Friends. Then her horn started to glow but instead it was dark magic that was being used. Twilights element gem went black a beam of pure darkness soon followed witch shot out of the gem spreading to each element. Then a bright light came and there he was Akmar in the middle of the room with a towel on his back and what seemed to be shaving cream on his face,shaving but the craziest was that he was singing. "DISCORD I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the medal of a sum... he turned around.

"Agga oh come on even evil takes brakes hold on" he disappeared then reappeared a second latter.

"What do you want can't you see I was in the middle of something" he faced Discord who had a smile on his face

"What are you happy about" Akmar said angrily

Discrod pointed behind him,Akmar turned to see a rainbow heading straight four him

"Crap,craps,carp"he yelled as it hit him full force "so you want to play dirty fine"

He scrambled up his energy to cast his last spell then the rainbow turned black as night and the elements fallowed the rainbow then shuddered like glass.

"What the.." Twilight started to say before the gem of crown was stolen from its holder as four the rest of the elements did the same.

Akmar stood the element at hoof "thank you now I have the elements of darkness" he said before disappearing


End file.
